Generally, for a search, a search subject requires multiple search elements, and each search element requires multiple pieces of key information to perform the search. For example, when a search subject is travel, a search element may be lodging, weather, and vehicles, and key information may be a travel time, a place of departure, scenic spots, and a quantity of persons. Currently, many search applications can provide search results for only a part of search elements in these search elements. For example, a lodging application can provide only a lodging search result, a weather application can provide only a weather search result, and a board and lodging application can provide only a lodging search result and a catering search result. In an actual application scenario, a user needs to enter key information in multiple search applications, and each search application outputs different search results. Therefore, the user needs to combine these search results manually. As may be seen, the foregoing manner reduces information search efficiency.